Sundaes
by GleeBang
Summary: Payback is required when Rachel eats all of her roommate's ice cream. Rated M for very mature content.


"Rachel!"

Quinn's shrill voice filled their small apartment, echoing off the walls. Rachel barely looked up.

"In here, Quinn," she called from her bedroom, where she was working on a paper for music history.

"Rachel, if you don't get your ass in here in twenty seconds or less I swear to god I will - " Quinn transitioned into angry muttering here, but Rachel got the general idea. She bounced up from her chair and crossed the four steps from her doorway to the main kitchen/living room area.

"You'll what, Quinn?" she asked, grinning at her, but Quinn was having none of it.

"Did you eat my ice cream?"

Quinn gestured toward the (empty) carton of vanilla ice cream that she'd laid out on the table, along with a bowl, spoon, and bottle of chocolate syrup.

"Um... yes. But I can expl - "

_"Rachel_! For god's sake, is it so hard to buy your _own_ ice cream?"

"I did! I swear! But I was watching _The Way We Were_ and I finished mine, so..."

"This isn't even vegan!" Quinn snarled.

"It was _The Way We Were_, Quinn! It was an _emergency_!"

The blonde girl growled out loud. "That's just great." She threw the spoon into the sink, where it clanged loudly before coming to rest. "I've had the worst day, and all I wanted was _one _bowl of ice cream."

"I'm sorry," Rachel said, sidling up next to her and curving her hands around her elbow. "I meant to replace it, you know."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I did. And I'll make it up to you. I'll buy you _ten_ cartons of ice cream."

"That doesn't really help me tonight, does it?" Quinn said, grumpy. She was determined to stay mad this time. She forgave Rachel way too much.

Rachel's hands slid up a little higher on Quinn's arm. "I know something that could help tonight."

Quinn was well aware of what she was talking about, especially when Rachel pressed her just a little bit closer into the counter, but she played innocent. "I'm not in the mood for bacon."

"Me neither," Rachel said in her ear, reaching one hand around to grope her ass. Quinn moaned as she felt the fingers dig deep into her skin, letting go only to deliver a rounding smack through Quinn's skinny jeans. Rachel rammed her lips into Quinn's, swallowing the moan.

Their tongues tangled as they pushed closer and closer together. Their hips bucked wildly against each other and their breathing sped up, almost in unison. Rachel hurriedly pulled off Quinn's shirt before bending her back over the kitchen counter, watching her breasts strain against the white lace bra as her back arched. "God," Rachel whispered as she dropped her head to Quinn's chest, dragging her tongue along the tops of her breasts. "I am so horny."

Quinn made a strangled noise from the back of her throat as she let her head hang backwards, giving Rachel full access. The brunette's hands wandered down Quinn's sides, fingers skating up and under the straps of her bra before coming back down to grip her boobs fully. Rachel's thumbs flicked over her nipples again and again until they were hard peaks, charged to every sensation.

"Rachel," she groaned, and the shorter girl laughed at the note of frustration in her voice. "Okay, okay. Keep your panties on," Rachel joked.

"Not a chance," Quinn growled. She pulled at the clasp of her bra, tearing it open, as Rachel worked the button on her jeans. She slid them down her long legs, dragging her panties with them.

Quinn leaned forward to slide her tongue into Rachel's mouth again, but then Rachel's hands were on her shoulders, guiding her back down so that she lay on the cold kitchen counter. "I want to try something," she whispered, pressing a kiss to the inside of her knee. "Stay here." Quinn waited, her back pressed against the hard surface, and watched her own breasts heaving up and down. She let her hand stray toward her clit, rubbing just a little. She was so wet she was dripping onto the counter.

Rachel reappeared in her line of vision, knocking her hand out of the way. "Naughty," she breathed. "Don't do that without me."

Quinn made a noise of discontent. "Then hurry up."

She closed her eyes, waiting for the soft touch of Rachel's fingers (or, God willing, her tongue). A couple of seconds passed; then she yelped as something unexpectedly cold and sticky landed on her stomach. She opened her eyes to see the bottle of chocolate syrup in Rachel's hand, pouring down over her body.

"Rachel!" she squealed.

"Sshh," Rachel said, eyes sparkling. "Don't worry. I'm going to get you all clean."

She poured the sticky liquid up Quinn's abdomen, swirling circles around each of her tits. Quinn closed her eyes again, letting the coolness settle where it may. She felt Rachel move it lower; it dripped down into her belly button and across her hip bones. And then, just when she thought it couldn't feel any better, Rachel poured the syrup directly onto her clit. "God," she gasped.

"Just wait."

Rachel circled the counter and lowered her lips to Quinn's breasts, sucking every last drop of chocolate syrup into her willing mouth. "Rachel," Quinn moaned, threading her fingers into the other girl's hair and pushing her lips down harder.

Rachel stood up and peeled off her own sweater, undoing the pink bra underneath as quickly as she could. Then she put her tongue to work on Quinn's stomach, licking long stripes up and down her stomach and letting her swollen breasts fall into Quinn's face. Quinn sucked on nipple between her lips, soon taking the entire breast in her mouth and sucking as hard as she could. "Quinn," Rachel murmured against her hips, sending vibrations through her bones.

Rachel kicked off her skirt and sent her panties flying across the room, climbing fully atop the counter so that she straddled the blonde head below. Quinn panted as Rachel's tongue swirled closer and closer to her pussy, her hips jerking involuntarily off the counter. "Fuck, Rachel," she breathed, as the girl's lips sucked at her inner thigh. She looped her arms up and around Rachel's tight ass, waving above her as Rachel knelt down toward her pussy. "Come on, Rach," she grunted, spanking the other girl hard, the resounding _slap_ echoing off the kitchen walls. "Fuck me now."

Rachel grinned from her position between Quinn's legs. "What's that?" she asked. "You want me to stop?"

Quinn spanked her harder, knowing her handprint would be red and distinct on Rachel's ass. "Don't fucking stop," Quinn commanded, pushing her pussy toward Rachel's face. Rachel giggled and continued kissing her way up and down Quinn's thighs.

On the verge of coming, Quinn decided to make things harder for Rachel. She reached up and slid two fingers into Rachel's pussy, looming overtop of her face. "_Oh!_ Oh _God_, Quinn!" Rachel cried, taken by surprise. Quinn's thumb rubbed along Rachel's clit, feeling the nub get harder and harder. "Fuck me," Rachel panted, hips moving up and down on Quinn's fingers.

Quinn raised her head and licked a long line up Rachel's pussy, slow and hard. She felt Rachel shudder throughout her entire body. "Fuck, _yes_."

She was about to pull Rachel's clit into her mouth when she paused and said, "Finish what you started, Rachel."

Rachel groaned and laughed at the same time before ducking her head down to Quinn's pussy, still dripping with chocolate syrup. She lapped up every last drop, swirling her tongue up her cunt and around the edges of her pussy as Quinn writhed beneath her. Finally, lips puckering around Quinn's clit, she pulled it into her mouth and sucked as hard as she could, forcing three fingers up inside her as she did so.

"Fuck. I'm – oh, God, fuck, _fuck - " _Quinn came hard and fast, her hips thrusting upward into Rachel's face as her hands slammed down against the counter, back arching into a curve. "_Fuck_," she screamed, her head banging against the hard countertop. "Yes, yes, _fuck_!"

Five minutes later, Rachel disentangled herself from Quinn's limbs and sat up, looking a bit dazed. Her lips and hands were smeared with chocolate, and her pussy was still dripping wet. Quinn rolled her over onto her back, straddling her waist as she grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup.

"Payback time," Quinn said, grinning deviously as she dripped the chocolate across Rachel's heaving breasts.

Rachel came twice – once on the counter with Quinn's tongue in her pussy, and once in the bathroom (when they were supposed to be cleaning up to go out that night) with Quinn's strap-on rammed inside of her. "I'm not going to have time to shower," Rachel had protested when Quinn had gone to find their toy.

"You really don't want it?" Quinn had said, reappearing in the doorway with the nine-inch strap-on in her hand.

Rachel eyed it hungrily and, unable to say no, had found herself being fucked from behind as she draped herself over the bathroom counter.

An hour later, they finally met up with their boyfriends at the bar down the street. "You're late," Finn frowned, looking at his watch as Quinn kissed him on the cheek.

"Sorry," she said, smiling at him. "We had some cleaning up to do around the apartment."

Puck, who had been giving Rachel a more thorough welcome, suddenly pulled his hand back from where he's pushed it into her hair. "Babe?"

"Yes, Noah?"

"Is that... chocolate syrup?"

Quinn suddenly piped up. "Yeah, we were... making sundaes."

Puck let his eyes travel over Quinn's bright pink cheeks, then noticed the tiny smile twisting the corners of Rachel's lips. "Did you...?" he asked quietly, turning his back to Finn.

Rachel tried to suppress her grin, but failed. "Yeah."

Puck let out a muffled groan, looking past her at Quinn's flushed complexion. "I thought we had a deal that you two weren't going to do that without me anymore."

"I know, Noah, but it was an emergency," Rachel told him.

He let out a strangled noise. "Jesus."

"Next time, okay?" she promised him, reaching up to kiss him. She let her hand travel downward toward the front of his jeans. "And besides, I'm not finished for the night."

He responded by kissing her harder, and let a hand slide down her ass. "Fucking right, you're not."


End file.
